The Phoenix
by katalinethedingo
Summary: "You're so beautiful for a queen, but you rule this land. So, this where I kill you." "You'll kill me, just for land?" "Not just that, but I need to get rid of the beauty you hold." "And killing me will solve your problems?" "You are the queen, so you have to die. Then I can avoid falling in love with you." Set in the Middle Ages. Shadamy.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Shadamy: The Phoenix**

**Prologue: Part 1**

"There is story that I should tell you my child. Long ago, when Mobius was young, the start of the Middle Ages, there was a happy village on this very land. Everyone was at peace, no one were harmful to each other. But that all changed when a young male hedgehog started to feel the darkness arise from around him. Everyone in the village feared him, he had the powers to burn the land and to kill by one simple blast from his body. They called him 'The Phoenix'. For so many years, the young Mobian had ruled all of the land and soon the whole world. But when the people of Mobius rose up against him, he was destroyed. And when they thought it was all over, he wasn't the only 'Phoenix' to rule the world. Soon, many young evil Mobians have taken over the world, but one by one have been defeated by the citizens of Mobius. But, what happened to the last Phoenix just made it worse. This young male, the latest Phoenix, has been the longest ruling Mobian there is. He turned everyone in Mobius into his slaves. The whole land was destroyed, there was no food, no water and no happy lives. For the so many years, this young Mobian has turned Mobius into hell all together. But, when he least expected it, he found a beautiful maiden in among the land. And when he first looked into her eyes, he fell in love. Because she lightened up his heart, the world had regained peace. All the citizens in Mobius praised in rejoice of peace. The Phoenix was too in love with the girl that he restored everything back into place. He never left her side, he loved her with all of his heart. But, that maiden was about to do something extremely foolish. The girl, however, never loved him back. It was all a trick in order for her to extinguish him once and for all. And so, she destroyed him. The reason it was foolish, was all because since he died from falling in love, the next Phoenix will learn from his mistake. He would never fall in love with a beautiful maiden and he will avenge and finish what the last Phoenix had started." A white hedgehog puts her journal down onto a wooden stool next to her throne. She sits back up straight, regaining her posture. "And that is the story of how Phoenixes evolved. If you were so curious-" She was cut off when she saw an 8 year-old pink hedgehog beneath her feet playing her quills. "Amy darling? Were you listening?" The young hedgehog looks up at her with her emerald eyes.

"Yes mommy, I was listening." The older female chuckles before picking her up and sitting her on her lap.

"And that was the answer to your question my child. But I must ask, why do you want to know?"

"Because, my friends Sonic and Cream were talking about it the other day. They told me that you would know more about it, so I asked you for the whole story." Her mother smiles sweetly at her.

"Your highness?" The white hedgehog sees a orange maiden echidna in front of her. "It's time for Princess Amy to go to bed." The queen nods before putting Amy on the ground.

"Remember this child," Amy looks at her curiously. "the Phoenix is a dangerous creature. Beware of the future child." Amy nods before the orange echidna picks her up bridal style and walks out of the throne room. The queen leans on her throne before sighing. "You are my special girl..."

The orange echidna entered the room with Amy in her arms. She placed the young hedgehog in her bed. "Tikal?" The maid looked down at the young princess curiously.

"Do you need anything princess?" Amy's emerald eyes sparkle in wonder.

"Do you think there will ever be a next Phoenix?" Tikal went into deep thought. She then looks at Amy and nods.

"There will always be a twist at the end, but nothing is going to stop it from happening. No matter how hard you try." Amy nods before her jade eyes start to flutter close. Tikal stood grabbed the door. She looks back at her. "Goodnight, little princess."

"Goodnight Tikal." Tikal blew out the candle near the door and closes it shut. Amy looks at the door before glancing outside of the window. She sighs before her eyes close, making her fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**How long has it been since I have done anything around here? And I know you are probably thinking.**

**'Where the hell were you?'**

**'You haven't finished Total Mobius Island!'**

**'No, please don't do another story!'**

**Well sorry guys, but I need to be in the mood to continue writing Total Mobius Island. But don't worry, it ****_isn't_****discontinued. It will still be continued soon, when I'm in the mood. So thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Amy and Tikal belong to SEGA.**

**katalinethedingo over and out.**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Shadamy: The Phoenix**

**Prologue: Part 2**

_8 years later..._

_(Amy POV)_

For so many years, I have thought about what my mother had told me. Of how someday that the next Phoenix will rise, and this time there will be no stop to the madness. What I don't understand is how the Phoenixes even existed in the first place? If there really was happiness and joy, why would they destroy that? I could never understand the minds of those who love to kill and steal. It just doesn't make any sense. But my mind tells me, _if you can never understand, then why do you bother trying to understand_. But that's what my mind tells me.

I should get on with me introducing myself. I am Amy Rose, the Princess of my kingdom. My mother is Queen Alkina, she's the one that told me the story. My father is obviously King Rosso. He is the most loved king of all. Yes, I do love them, but they are currently thinking whether or not to have me betrothed to a prince. I am 16 after all, but I still have that feeling that I am not ready to be married to a stranger. But I don't like the fact that I have thought of such selfish thoughts. If my parents want me to get married, then so be it. For my parents and for my kingdom.

I hear a knocking sound at my door. I gasp as it it startled me out of my thoughts. I turn to the old wooden door. "Come in!" The door creeps open revealing a young cream rabbit. I stand up from my bed. "Cream? What brings you here?" The young girl walks up to me.

"The king and queen would like to see you at the moment." I wonder what they need me for? It's probably about the marriage situation. I nod.

"Thank you Cream." She smiles at me before skipping out of the room. I giggle a little before following her. I close the door behind me. She leads me to a throne room where my mother and father await for me. I walk up to my parents. I bow.

"Father and Mother." I pull myself back up to my feet. "You summoned me." My mother rises up from her seat and walks up to me.

"Amy darling, me and your father will be gone for a few days to run some errands. I trust that you will be in charge of the castle while we are away." W-What? They want_me_ to be in charge? I sigh.

"Are you sure that you trust me enough to let me be in the castle by myself?" My father also rises from his throne and stands right beside his wife.

"We trust you enough to look after yourself." I look up at them with pleading eyes.

"But do you have to go? Can it not wait?" My father places his hand on my cheek making me look up at him, straight in the eye. He smiles reassuring me.

"You'll be safe inside the castle walls, and we will be home as soon as possible." I smile back at him. I hug both of my parents. They hug me back. I have never spent a day inside the castle without my parents. I don't know what I'd do without them.

XXX

Well, today is the day that my parents will leave the castle. While I spend a few days in the castle with my two best friends, Cream and Sonic. Cream has been with me the longest, we have together since I was six years old. Sonic however, he is a really good friend to me. Sometimes, I think of him as a brother to me. "Amy!" I look back to see a blue hedgehog walk to me. Speak of the devil.

"Good Morning Sonic, how are you?" Sonic stands next to me. He smiles at me.

"I'm good at the moment. Now that you have the whole castle to yourself, we can throw party!" He fist pumps into the air. I giggle. I swear, he is still a child sometimes.

"I could, but I won't. Besides, my parents have put their trust in me to take care of myself in looking after the castle while they're away." Sonic nods seeming to understand me.

"Also Amy, how is the whole 'wedding' situation going?" I sigh deeply. I have totally forgot about that. I look up at him.

"They are still thinking about it. They haven't told me their answer." Sonic looks at me.

"Good, so you have time to think about agreeing with it. But I think that the whole marriage thing is unnecessary." I rise my eyebrow at him.

"And why do you think that?" Sonic smirks at me while flexing his muscles.

"Because you already have a good looking guy you could marry right here." I giggle at him. Sonic chuckles to himself before looking at me. "I'm just kidding princess. Besides, I love being single. You get where I'm coming from?" I nod understanding. I do want to remain single. Besides, who needs a guy when I have my two best friends right here? But, when the time comes, I will fall in love eventually. "Hey Amy." Sonic snaps me out of my thoughts. He nods behind him. "It's time for them to leave." I look back to see my parents standing in front of the horse carriage. I run up to them and give them a big hug.

"I'll see you in a few days. Please be safe." My father pulls away from me, but not my mother. She pulls away a bit before she cups her hands around my face.

"You are my special girl, I hope you will be safe." I smile at her before giving her another hug. She hugs back tightly. After a while, she pulls away from me. She joins her husband inside the carriage. The horses walk away with the queen and king inside. She peeks out of her window and waves at me. I wave back at her before they were out of sight. I sigh deeply. Sonic puts his arm around me before leading me towards the castle gates. I look back at the horizon before the castle gates close.

_(Unknown POV)_

My feet are killing me! I am currently walking on this road towards, well, nowhere. I didn't know where I was going. Besides, no one wanted me. I continued walking down this pathway. Well, there was nothing I could do but walk. I was walking for the half a day now. I was hoping to find a place where they will except me or try to hide my powers. Unlike last time. I suddenly heard horses neigh ahead. I look up to see a horse carriage heading straight for me. I gasp as it suddenly stops right in front of me.

_(Alkina POV)  
_  
The carriage suddenly stops. I look out the window. "Guard, what is going on?" One of the guards look back at me.

"There's someone on the road your majesty." Is there? I wonder who.

"Let me encounter them." I walk out of the carriage. I walk forward past the horses, and what I saw shocked me. It was a black and red male hedgehog who looked around 18 years of age. He looks at me and he has his eyes wide. But those eyes were a red colour. I walk up to him while he steps away from me. I lend my hand out to him. "It's alright, I won't hurt you."

_(Unknown POV)_

This is bad, really bad. I can't let her get near me. Not to mention that she is the queen! I put my hands out in defence. I walk backwards away from her. "Please your majesty. Don't come any closer." She ignores me and continues to walk towards me. I stop on my spot. "Please, get away." She shook her head as she walks right up to me. She places her hand on my cheek making me face her. She smiles at me.

"There is nothing for you to be afraid of." Yes there is. But her touch was so comforting. I placed my hand on hers before a bright light evolved around my hand.

_(Amy POV)_

It's been 7 hours since my parents left. I am inside the throne room while sitting on the floor in front of my mother's throne. Since I am still a Princess, I can't sit on the throne, yet. I sigh before I heard some footsteps in front of me. I look up to see a guard walking up to me. "Is there something you need?" The guard shook his head.

"Your highness, I'm afraid I have some tragic news." I stand up while looking at him.

"What happened?" The guard looks at me sadly.

"The king and queen has been killed."

XXX

The funeral ended and everybody just left. I am now still standing in front of my mother and father's graves. I can't believe it. I still can't believe that they are gone. I place two roses on each grave. I let a tear escape my eye. It tickled my skin as it trickles down my cheek. It lands on the mud. Then another drop landed on the mud, then another, and then another. Soon lot's of drops fell along with each other. The teardrops of the sky fell on their graves along with my tears.

XXX

A few days past when I walked into the throne room looking down at the ground. I look up only to be greeted by everyone in the castle. I am surprised right now. "What's going on?" Sonic bows down in front of me.

"Your majesty." I look at him with my eyes wide.

"W-What?!" Everyone else soon joined him. I look around the room to see everyone bowing at me. I shook my head. "What's going on?" Sonic stood back up on his feet before moving away. Everyone else moved aside creating a pathway for Cream who was holding a queen's crown in her hand. Sonic looks back at me.

"Princess Amy, will you pledge your oath to the queen's crown." I look at him confused. Seriously, what is going on here?

"Oath? What is going on? I demand to know!" Sonic sighs.

"Princess, just answer the question." I seriously don't know what's going one here?

"If I have to, then yes." Sonic walks up to me.

"Do you swear on your life that you will lead this kingdom to the greater good than evil? Do you solemnly swear that you will lead this kingdom to happiness and peace?" Of course I will.

"I do, I solemnly swear on my life. But what is going on?" Sonic smiles at me before motioning Cream to come over with the crown. He picks up the crown and turns back to me.

"Amy, you are no longer a Princess." I look at with wides eyes. They don't mean...Oh my goodness, they do mean it. Sonic places the crown on my head before turning back to everyone in the castle. "All hail the rightful ruler of this kingdom, Queen Amy." I stopped breathing when everyone clapped for me. I still can't believe it. I just lost my parents and now I realise that it is my turn to rule my kingdom. I think that this is the end of it.

But little did I know, this was only the beginning...

* * *

**Did you guys really think that I'd leave Amy as a princess? I don't think so. I was going to still make her be a princess, but I changed it to her being a queen. Let's make Amy have a shot at being a queen shall we? And I know Amy seems to be too young to be a queen, but I'm trying to make her be a queen and her being young. Do you get where I'm coming from? Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Amy, Sonic, Cream and Unknown person belongs to SEGA**


	3. Chapter 1: The Next Phoenix

**The Phoenix **

**Chapter 1**

_(Unknown POV)_

I can't believe it happened! What have I done!? I killed the King and Queen! I ran as far away as I can from them. My powers, they're getting stronger. I know one person I can go to for help. I run swiftly across the grassy fields. My feet were taking me to where they can go. I look up, there was a forest. That's where I need to go into. I continue running into the forest. Past the branches, past the leaves the crunching sound of dead plants beneath my feet. I feel a breeze come in and it made me chilly. I look ahead to see an old run down cottage. I stop in front of it. I knock on the splintery door. "Tails? Are you in there?" The door open to reveal a two tailed yellow fox. He looks at me worried.

"Come in." I walk inside the cottage. I sat down on a wooden stool while he sat down on a wooden chair in front of me. "What happened this time?"

"Well, I was walking from another village and I came across a royal horse carriage." He nods seemingly to understand.

"Continue."

"The horse carriage stopped in front of me, and out came the Queen." He looks at me with wides eyes.

"You met the Queen?" I nod.

"She comforted me, she placed her hand on my cheek. I placed my hand over hers and..." He groans.

"You killed her?" I nod slowly.

"Not just her, it was so huge that it killed everyone, except one. One of the guard survived and he ran back to the castle. I had to run away from the scene." He stood up and took my hand.

"You have powers, were you born with them or cursed with them?" I sigh.

"I've been born with them, and they're getting stronger." He nods. He pulls on my hand making me stand up.

"We both know that these powers have something to do with your destiny. And these type of powers are not a good sign. You have to choose what you're going to do with these powers." I sigh deeply while I look down at my hand. I look back at him and nod.

"I think I have an idea." I turn towards the glassless window and look at the castle in the distance. "They're going to try and find me." I turn to him. "I need a place to hide." He nods.

"I think I know a place."

It was dawn, the sun was emitting strange orange light beneath the pure blue sky. I peak out of the cottage door. There was no one in sight. I walk out carrying a lamp and wearing a cloak. Beneath my cloak was a satchel carrying a map and compass. Tails was behind me with an apple and some bread. He hands them to me while I stuff them in my satchel. "Remember to avoid the guards, they will be here searching for you. Good luck, Shadow." I nod at him. I look back out and start walking into the woods. The dead plants beneath me continue to crunch while I step on them. I look around for any danger.

The sun was set, night of terror has officially begun. I continue to walk down this dead path. I was breathing heavily, as if the blockage of a pipe had me coughing. Those crunching sounds, more of them came of what I create. But I wasn't prepared of the light straight ahead of me. I gasp as the castle knights came after me. I drop the lamp onto the ground as I ran. I continue running, my breath was as heavy as my adrenaline. But soon my legs couldn't get me far as I tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. I fell to the ground as the guards surround me. But one of them I could recognise. "That's him, that's the killer." I whimpered as I stood up on my feet.

"No, I'm not a killer! I didn't mean to!" But they didn't listen as one of them shot a arrow with a cross bow after me. I gasp as I held my hands in front of me, but a huge light emitted from my hand and it made the arrow catch fire. It disintegrated right in front of me. I look at the guards. One of them charged toward me, but I allowed a light spear to come from my hand and it landed in front of the guard. "Stay away from me!" I tried to warn them, but they still won't listen.

"It was a Chaos Spear! Kill him!" What!? One of the guards charged up to me but stopped right in front of me. He collapsed with an arrow in his back. I raise my eyebrow until more arrows came. "It's an ambush, retreat back to the castle!" All the guards left leaving me stunned.

"What just happened?" I asked myself while looking down at the guard in an eternity sleep in front of me.

"Are you alright kid?" I looked back to see a green hedgehog and a red fox.

"Who are you?" The green hedgehog put down his crossbow while smirking at me.

"The name's Scourge and this here's my girl, Fiona." The red fox smile seductively at me while waving her fingers at me. I cringe.

"Why did you help me?" Scourge walks up to me while taking my hand.

"You have something that me and Fiona both want. Power." I took my hand back quickly before examining my hand.

"How did those guards know my attacks?" He laughs at me.

"You clearly don't know who you are. Don't you?" I shook my head. I don't know where he is going with this.

"Please elaborate." He clears his throat.

"These powers which you possess has been used before, by young Mobian boys, like you." I raise my eyebrow.

"If you're referring to the Phoenix legend. I don't believe in that shit." He shook his head.

"You should, because you have the same powers as those boys. Don't you see? You are the next Phoenix." I glare at him.

"Well you're wasting with me. I'm not the next Phoenix, nor will I ever be one." I turn and walk away from him. But I could still hear his sinister chuckle.

"You cannot walk away from it. It's destiny." I scoff.

"More like choice." I mumble to myself. I continue walking when the surroundings became dark. But I don't care. I'm not the Phoenix, nor will I ever be one. I'm not that kind of person. But then again, my powers seem to get me isolated. I don't want to think about that right now. The past is in the past. I jump when Fiona jumped in front of me. She smirks seductively at me.

"Why would you run from your destiny? Don't you want power, riches, revenge?" Revenge got me, but I shook the thought out of my head.

"No, I don't." She rolls her eyes.

"Do you seriously expect everyone in every village to forgive what you did?" I growl while trying to walk around her. She kept on getting in my way. "These people see you as the enemy, but when you killed the King and Queen, they will never forgive you." I shove her out of my way. They will forgive me, they need to. She groans before standing in front of me again. "Did I mention that they found you little fox friend? And that they are using him to find you?" I froze. They have him? No, they can't. I look at her.

"How do I know if your not lying?" She hands me a cloak. That's Tail's cloak. I also saw that there was blood on it. I gasp. Tails was the only one there for me. I growl as I clench the cloak in my hand. This has gone far enough. I look back at Fiona. She walks up to me and places a hand on my chest fur.

"Don't you see? It's destiny for you to be the Phoenix." I look at her with an evil look on my face. I smirk at her.

"Where do I start?"

* * *

**No! Don't do it mate! You don't know what your getting yourself into!...Nothing much to say. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Tails, Shadow, Scourge and Fiona belong to SEGA!**


	4. Chapter 2: Tails in Jail

**I should reply now:**

**The Reader: Guess you have to wait and see :/**

**aliciathewolf45: Tell me about it, I didn't want to come this way :(**

**werewolf lover99: Possibly, I promised myself that I wouldn't have any OCs in this story, but my heart won over my mind. Screw it, I'm adding OCs to the story, if they wanna complain then let them complain. **

**Guys, I only have some spaces for OCs, if you want your OC in this story, good or bad. Just let me know, okay? Okay, on with the story!**

**WARNING: Chapter is short! (Not really a warning is it?)**

* * *

**The Phoenix**

**Chapter 2**

_2 years later..._

_(Amy POV)_

_I slammed into the cement ground. The force hit my body with the pain swirling in my nerves. I groan as it burns. I look above me to see a dark figure standing over me. His crimson orbs clashed with my jade orbs. I look down back down on the ground. I pant heavily as my throat was dry. My sword on the edge of the dark, sharp cliff, out of my reach. I felt weight crushing my back as it hit my spine. It sent a fiery wave around my body. He chuckles as he enjoys seeing me in pain. "You bitch, you think you can defeat me." I groan as I got on all my four limbs._

_"No, but I must do it for my people." He laughs loudly before kicking me in the stomach. I growl as I dropped to the ground again. He kneels down on one knee to check me out. He gives me this deathly glare._

_"You know how much I hate you." He kicks me, flipping me over onto my back. I tried to look up at him, but the light emits behind him making him a silhouette. "I hate what you do to me." He kneels back down to pic up his weapon. He makes sure to still glare at me. "I hate that you make me care for you. I hate that I have to comfort you." He kicks me again. The force sent me flying into a rock. I fall back into the ground. He walks up to me with his weapon ready in place. "I hate that you give me this feeling." He stops right in front of me. "I hate that you made me love you." He growls before holding the weapon up in the air. I weakly gasp. "And so you have to go." He swung down on me._

I gasp as I snap back into reality. I shake my head. "Queen Amy? Are you alright?" I look to my left to see a purple cat in an armoured suit. Dame Blaze. I nod.

"I'm fine," I let out a deep breath "just had a flashback." She nods before looking back ahead of her. I look ahead to just see the balcony right in front of me. Many people have gathered here to celebrate my Coronation. The day I was crowned queen, two years ago. I sigh at the memory, how I was crowned queen was something the kingdom or I will never let go of. I stood up straight when I heard trumpets from outside. Blaze looks at me.

"It is time your majesty." I nod at her.

"Thank you, Dame Blaze." I sigh deeply before walking out onto the balcony.

"May I present. Queen Amy of Mercia." The light evolves around me as I look out. Lots of Mobians were waving at me and cheering for me. I smile and wave back at them. I turn back to Blaze for a moment.

"Blaze, how is the prisoner?"

"So far, no harm has been put on him for the past two years."

"It's time for his dinner. Set out a nice plate for him." She bows.

"Yes your majesty."

_(Cream POV)_

I could see the Queen on her balcony. Waving at the people while smiling. I sigh as I lean against the window sill. She is my role model, although she has been my best friend for years. A knock could be heard from the kitchen door. An orange racoon opens it revealing Blaze. I smile at her. "Hi Blaze, what brings you here?" She enters the room looking straight at me.

"It's time for the prisoner's meal, make him a good dish. Queen's orders." I nod before she leaves. The racoon smirks at me.

"Well, he's your man, not mine." I blush while I glare at her.

"Marine! Don't say that out loud." She giggles before leaving the room.

"I won't be long." The door shuts close leaving me all alone...in the kitchen. I sigh before walking over to a barrel. I open it to find lot's of fruit and vegetables. I wonder what he would like.

_(Tails POV)_

I'm so bored. Being inside a dungeon for two years straight is definitely not fun. But hey, at least I get to celebrate my sixteenth birthday. In a cell, alone. Well, not really alone. That fourteen year old girl rabbit was nice enough to spend it with me. But I don't like her, one bit. She's one of the people in the castle. Ever since they captured me, gave me a cut on my cheek, they tried to get answers from me on where the killer is. I stayed silent, they tried everything to get me to talk, nothing. I chuckle to myself. They'll never break me. I heard a twig snap from behind me. I turn to see _her_.

She was standing there with something on her plate. She smiles at me. "It's time for your dinner." She kneels down onto the ground. She slides the plate between the bars. It was grapes with chopped up apples. "Eat up." I sigh before sliding the plate back to her.

"I'm not hungry." She frowns slightly.

"Okay, starve to death, if that's what you want." She was about to stand up, but I grabbed her hand.

"That isn't what I meant. I'm not hungry at the moment." Her face lightens up a bit before sliding the wooden plate back to me. She kneels back in front of me. I look up at her.

"You don't seem happy about the Coronation." I chuckle a bit. I look at her with a dark look on my face.

"Why would I be happy about a day that reminds me of the king and queens's death." She flinched at me harshness.

"There has to be a reason why you are happy, just tell us who the killer is and you will be relieved." I glare at her cautiously.

"And why would I do that?" She frowns.

"Why do you protect him?" I stood up towering over her, even though I'm in a cell.

"He's my childhood friend." I slam my hands on the bars making her flinch. She also stood up. "And why would I reveal anything to people who locked me up in a cage. I have been suffering inside this cell for too long. Why do you think I don't trust you?" She quivered as she takes a few steps away from me. She better run away. "You're one of them, my enemy, I don't care how nice you have been to me. I just want you guys to forget about him and let me go back home." She bit her lip before glaring at me.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY YOU JERK!" She stomps away angrily. I just look at her surprised. I didn't expect her to react like this. I turn back at the window with two bars on it. I see the Queen on the balcony. She really is pretty.

_(Cream POV)_

I can't believe him! After all, I have been the nicest person around here and he didn't even acknowledge that. What a jerk! I grumble angrily as I enter the kitchen. Marine was talking to Blaze while I slumped on the wooden stool angrily. They both look at me surprised. Marine walks up to me. "So, did you get anything from him?" I look at her and shook my head.

"He wants to go home." She looks at me sadly. She thinks I have this crush on the prisoner, but I tell you, I have no crush on that cute jerk. Wait, did I say 'cute'?

"Don't worry Cream, we'll get to him." Blaze nods. I smile at the both of them before I hear more trumpets. I turn back to see the Queen going back inside her room. I turn back to Blaze.

"Is it time?" She nods.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Find out next time. **

**Disclaimer: Cream, Tails, Amy, Blaze, Marine and Unknown person belong to SEGA.**

**katalinethedingo over and out.**


	5. Chapter 3: The Invasion in Pandonia

**REPLIES!:**

**aqua9597: Not a problem! :) And thank you! :D**

**aliciathewolf45:...could be worse. :/**

**Christian Wolf99: Cool, you changed your name. Anyways, they didn't have jeans back in the Middle Ages, so you don't have to worry. :) And, if you want your character to be evil, then be my guest.**

**On with the story. Still have spaces for OCs people. On with the story (I said that twice, didn't I?)**

* * *

**The Phoenix**

**Chapter 3**

_Meanwhile..._

_(No one's POV)_

There was another kingdom, right next to Mercia. The kingdom of Pandonia, where the people were still very happy. Inside the castle, looking out from his balcony, was a purple chameleon. His piercing gold orbs examined the land ahead of him. No sign of danger. "Espio!? Are you done looking outside?" He looks back to see a beautiful brown wolf with long golden blonde hair. She has beautiful angel wings. Her sapphire orbs looks into his. He grunts before looking back at the horizon. She walks up slowly to him. She stands right next to him, joining him in seeing the horizon. She latches her fingers around his hand. He squeezes tightly onto her hand, not wanting to let go. She smiles at the touch. "What are you looking for?" He wraps and arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Just cautious about my queen." She raises her eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean 'your queen'? Last time I checked, you were the commoner and I was the princess." He closes his eyes, he tries to resist to smile at her joke. However, his queen could see through it. She giggles before laying her head on his shoulder. "It was so romantic Espio, you weren't afraid to show me that you love me." She looks up at him. "Why do you resist now?" He sighs deeply while a small blush appears on his cheeks.

"Do you have to ask the same question all over again?"

"Your majesty?" Espio and the queen look back to see a aqua hedgehog with golden stripes on her quills. Her aqua orbs examine the both of them. She bows at them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but your dinner is ready." The queen nods at her.

"Thank you Aqua." She smiles before walking out of the room. Espio looks at his queen.

"Alicia, I have a feeling that we are not safe. Keep your guard up." Espio leans forward and kisses her forehead. "I love you." Alicia nods.

"I love you too."

* * *

Inside the forest, in front of the village and the castle, Fiona was looking at the balcony. The king and queen have vanished into the castle. She smirks when Scourge appears next to her. "Well babe, we've taken over one kingdom at a time. " He looks down at her. "How many kingdoms have we taken over so far?" Fiona looks down at her cloth covered in blood stains. The amount of blood stains were the amount of times they've invaded.

"Nearly all the kingdoms have been taken over during the last year." She looks up at him. "This kingdom is to take over, then the kingdom of Mercia." Scourge chuckles before kissing her on the lips. He pulls away giving her a smirk.

"And that's why I love ya babe." He turns back at the dark figure standing under the tree shade. "Should we attack?" The figure nods.

"We shall."

* * *

_(Aqua POV)_

Well, this is nice. Some peace and quite. I like washing the dishes sometimes. It helps keeps me relaxed. But, it's not exactly the funnest thing to do in the world. I do remember the times, when there was still peace in the land. There were a lot of fun things to do in the world. That was before, a rebellious army took over my kingdom. I gasp a little at the memory. I shake my head out of my thoughts. That's right, _my _kingdom. I used to be a princess in a kingdom called Oceania. But, a dark army took over, and I remember that the leader was...

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It is I." I blush a little at the voice. I knew it was him.

"Come in." The door opens and a blue hedgehog enters the room. He was a knight from the Kingdom of Mercia. And I tell you, this knight to me is special. He smiles at me.

"Hi Aqua, I just came by to drop these supplies from Mercia." I nod and I couldn't help but smile at him. Okay, I have this crush on this knight. But, when I found out he wants to remain single, it kind of shattered my heart. But, if he's happy being single, then I'm happy for him.

"Well Sonic, you wait here while I go tell the king and queen. Okay?" He nods while leaning against the wall.

"No problem." I raise my eyebrow at him playfully before leaving the room.

* * *

_(No one's POV)_

A red male cat walks up to the castle gates while wearing a cloak. His green eyes look around the land. He looks ahead to see two castle guards. He smirks. One of the guards notices him walking towards them. They couldn't see his face. "Hey! Who are you?" The cat remained silent as he continues walking. The other guard holds up his weapon keeping his guard up.

"Sir, you're not supposed to be this close to the castle." The cat looks up at them revealing his jade daggers. He smirks at them.

"I know." He got out two daggers from his sleeves and skill-fully threw each one into both guard's chest. The guards fell down while the cat walks past them. He pushes the gates open with ease. He turns back and whistles towards the distance behind him. Scourge, who was hiding in the bushes, heard it.

"That's the signal, we're clear to go."

* * *

_(Espio POV)_

When I looked out towards the horizon, I had a strange feeling. A feeling, that something wasn't right. I stare down at my plate. I had to find out what that feeling was. "Espio? You're not eating." Of course, my behaiviour has been worrying my wife. I look up at her. She had to be so beautiful. I know that she is worried about me. I sigh.

"Alicia, I'm fine. I just have a strange feeling though. Something's not right." And it's not. She sighs while taking my hands into hers.

"Tell me, what is not right?" My eyes wonder around the room in thought. What exactly isn't right? Is my wife sick? Are the people becoming poor? No, my senses are telling me. It's way worse then that. "Espio? What's that sound?" She grips my hands tighter. I listen. There were faint noises. Like screaming and clashing sounds. The noise soon became louder and louder. I stood up quickly. Alicia also stood up. I took out my sword. Alicia's hands start to glow red. She's preparing for attack. The door breaks open. In comes a green hedgehog and a red fox. I growl. It's _them_. Scourge chuckles when he sees me.

"Espio? You're king? Of Pandonia?" He then looks towards Alicia. "You _married_ him?" He chuckles harder. "To be honest Espio, I wasn't expecting to run into you." I glare at him.

"And I _was_ expecting to run into you and you're little girlfriend. Am i correct?" Fionna raises her eyebrow at me. She looks over at Alicia.

"Alicia, it's been a while." Alicia frowns at her.

"And I wanted it to stay that way." She looks at Scourge. "And I thought I banished you from my kingdom." Scourge scoffs.

"Sweetheart, did you really think that I'd really stay away from this kingdom? You thought wrong Alicia." She growls while her hands produce a fireball. Scourge looks amused. "If it's a fight you want Alicia. Then let's fight."

"NO!" I point my sword towards him. Him getting on my nerves is one thing. But to disrespect my wife, that's another thing. "You and I will fight." He smirks.

"Bring it."

* * *

_(Aqua POV)_

No, this can't be happening. I'm running through the halls again. This is just like the time when they took over my kingdom. And now, they're taking over Pandonia. Wait a minute, Sonic!? I forgot about him. I have to find my way towards the kitchen. I stop in my spot. I turn a into the next hallway. I heard a loud explosion from outside the castle. I whimpered of how loud it was. There it is, I finally found the kitchen. I open the door and slam it shut. "What's going on?!" I whipped my head to see Sonic looking at me worried.

"Sonic, we have invaders. We need to get out of here." Sonic nods while he picks me up bridal style. He speeds though the door, breaking it. He speeds though the hallways. He finds the front door. He breaks through it only for him to freeze. I gasp at the sight. There were the castle guards on the ground in this large pool of blood. The knights were fighting with the members of the army.

"This is bad. I need to get back to the kingdom." I look up at him with worry. He speeds through the castle gates and then through the forest without anyone noticing. Well, except one. A cloaked cat noticed us running towards the Kingdom of Mercia. He frowns a bit before following us closely.

* * *

_(Espio POV)_

Scourge fell to the ground. I stand over him. Hopefully he will get the message. To stay away from this kingdom. He looks up at me smirking. I growl. "Get it through your head Scourge. You are banished from this land." Scourge chuckles while standing up.

"This isn't about me Espio. Besides, it's not me you should be worried about." What? I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my spine. I yell out in pain as I fall to the ground. Alicia gasps before running over to me.

"Espio!" She was then pushed to the ground by Fiona. She chuckles at her.

"Not so fast blonde." Alicia growls before kicking her off her. Alicia throws a fire ball at Fiona. Fiona grunts while she was sent flying into the wall. Alicia glares at her before I saw a beam of light shaped like a spear hit her her on her spine. She whimpers in pain while she falls into the ground. No.

"Alicia.." I groan weakly. Scourge chuckles while looking towards the doorway. Inside came in a black hedgehog with red highlights. I frown slightly. "Who are you?" He frowns down at me.

"You mean, you never heard of the legend?" The legend?...No, it can't be. I get up on my knees before looking up at him in shock.

"You can't be..." He chuckles darkly before punching me _really_ hard. Blackout.

* * *

_(Shadow POV)  
_

Well, that was easy. I've got the king and queen of Pandonia as my prisoners. Now, who's next?

* * *

**Well, that was a bit hard. Sorry I couldn't show the fighting scene. I suck at fighting scenes, pretty much. So yeah. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Espio, Sonic, Scourge and Fiona belong to SEGA**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Aqua the Hedgehog belongs to aqua9597**

**I'm pretty sure you guys might have heard of the red cloaked cat. If you read my other story Total Mobius Island, then you would know.**

**So, the red cat belongs to me. :P**

**katalinethedingo over and out**


End file.
